1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for cleaning barbecue grills, and more particularly, to such an apparatus which permits a user to use different types of cleaning actions for quickly, effectively and easily removing the grease and baked on residues which typically reside on a barbecue grill after use.
2. Background Discussion
One of the main drawbacks to the use of outdoor barbecues is the effort necessary to insure that the grill or rack, on which the food is cooked, is clean and free of debris. A clean grill surface is essential to insure a sanitary cooking environment and pleasant tasting food.
Since the grill is subject to direct heat and smoke from burning charcoal or wood as well as grease from the cooking food, typically meat, the metallic surface of the grill becomes charred and coated with a thick layer of grime which is difficult to remove. If the grill is to be maintained in a spotless condition, it is necessary to remove the grill after every use and scrub it clean. If placed in a kitchen sink, the size of a typical grill makes it difficult to soak and further requires hand scrubbing which creates a mess around the sink area as well as subjecting the sink to scratching or marring from the grill. Common cleaning detergents, even those considered heavy duty, are often ineffective in removing charred residue clinging to the grill surface even after scrubbing with brushes, steel wool and the like.
It is generally known to provide containers having cleaning fluid disposed therein for soaking an article clean. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,255 to Tarrer, teaches the use of an imperforate container having an open top and including a cover. The container is provided with an attachment mechanism for hanging the container on or near the barbecue. The container is further adapted to contain a cleaning solution into which a removable barbecue grill or rack can be placed and soaked clean between periods of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,516 to Pacheco discloses the use of a disposable bag for cleaning outdoor barbecue grills in which a foaming cleaning solution, such oven cleaner, is sprayed into the bag to remove grease and residue from the grill surface. Thereafter, the grill is rinsed and the cleaning solution flushed from the bag.
While operationally efficient, the known arrangements for cleaning barbecue grills discussed above rely solely on the soaking action of the detergent solution to loosen and remove the residue from the grill. As a result, the grill is required to soak for a considerable amount of time before the cleansing action of the detergent becomes effective. This drawback becomes troublesome if the barbecue user has failed to place the dirty grill in the soaker after the prior use and now wants a clean grill. Moreover, extended soaking of the grill can result in rusting which effects both the taste of the food that is cooked on the grill as well as diminishing the operational lifetime of the grill.